internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Adams
| birth_place = Port Maria, Saint Mary, Jamaica | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Slow left arm orthodox | role = Batsman, captain | international = true | testdebutdate = 18 April | testdebutyear = 1992 | testdebutagainst = South Africa | testcap = 199 | lasttestdate = 6 January | lasttestyear = 2001 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 17 December | odidebutyear = 1992 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 64 | lastodidate = 9 February | lastodiyear = 2001 | lastodiagainst = Australia | club1 = Jamaica | year1 = 1984–2001 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Nottinghamshire | year2 = 1994 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Orange Free State | year3 = 2001–2003 | clubnumber3 = | club4 = Berkshire | year4 = 2003 | clubnumber4 = | club5 = | year5 = | clubnumber5 = | club6 = | year6 = | clubnumber6 = | club7 = | year7 = | clubnumber7 = | club8 = | year8 = | clubnumber8 = | | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 54 | runs1 = 3012 | bat avg1 = 41.26 | 100s/50s1 = 6/14 | top score1 = 208* | deliveries1 = 2853 | wickets1 = 27 | bowl avg1 = 49.48 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 5/17 | catches/stumpings1 = 48/0 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 127 | runs2 = 2204 | bat avg2 = 28.62 | 100s/50s2 = 0/14 | top score2 = 82 | deliveries2 = 1856 | wickets2 = 43 | bowl avg2 = 34.86 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 5/37 | catches/stumpings2 = 68/5 | column3 = FC | matches3 = 202 | runs3 = 11234 | bat avg3 = 39.69 | 100s/50s3 = 25/54 | top score3 = 208* | deliveries3 = 9789 | wickets3 = 103 | bowl avg3 = 40.39 | fivefor3 = 1 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/17 | catches/stumpings3 = 177/0 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 228 | runs4 = 5319 | bat avg4 = 34.53 | 100s/50s4 = 1/34 | top score4 = 112 | deliveries4 = 3532 | wickets4 = 83 | bowl avg4 = 32.89 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/37 | catches/stumpings4 = 117/7 | date = 26 September | year = 2007 | source = http://content.cricinfo.com/westindies/content/player/51100.html Cricinfo }} James Clive "Jimmy" Adams (born 9 January 1968) is a former Jamaican cricketer, who represented the West Indies as player and captain during his career. He was a steady left-handed batsman, useful left-arm orthodox spin bowler and good fielder, especially in the gully position. He was also an occasional wicketkeeper when required. He is the current coach of Kent. Career Adams was called into the Jamaican squad for the 1984/85 season as a teenager and enjoyed a good if unspectacular start to his first-class career, although it wasn't until the 1991/92 season that he was called into the West Indies Test squad for the first time, making his debut against South Africa at Bridgetown, Barbados. In his opening twelve matches Adams scored 1,132 runs at a batting average of near 87, a record bettered only in the history of Test cricket by Australian Sir Donald Bradman. In the first half of his Test career, Adams averaged 61.34 compared to 25.58 in the second half, this differential is the largest in Test history. In the mid-1990s he began to struggle at international level. In a tour match against Somerset, he was hit by a bouncer by bowler Andre van Troost, shattering his cheekbone. Adams was appointed as West Indies captain in 2000, replacing Brian Lara. He would not last long, leading the team to a 5–0 series loss on the 2000/01 tour of Australia; after the tour he lost both the captaincy (to Carl Hooper) and his place in the national team. News of his impending termination was broken to Adams by friend and national TV reporter, Peter Furst. The ever-cool Jamaican simply responded, ¨Have you heard something I haven't?¨ He then reflected on his career, saying that whatever happened it had all been a blessing – both the good and bad. Adams´ grace in the face of what would crush many a lesser person reflects the nature of the man; a cricketer whose best attributes can never be recorded on the score sheets. He continued his cricket career for a couple of years after this, captaining South African provincial team Free State and making guest appearances for Lashings World XI in England. He retired from all cricket in 2004 after a twenty-year career, ending with a Test batting average of 41.26 with a highest score of 208 not out against New Zealand at St. John's, Antigua and Barbuda in 1995. In 2005 and 2006 he played for Dunstall CC in the Derbyshire League. Adams can often been seen commenting on cricket for Sky Sports in the UK. Career bests Tests Test Debut: vs South Africa, Bridgetown, 1991/92 Last Test: vs Australia, Sydney, 2000/01 *Adams' best Test batting score of 208 not out was made against New Zealand, St. John's, 1995/96 *His best Test bowling figures of 5 for 17 came against New Zealand, Bridgetown, 1995/96 *His Test captaincy record was: 15 matches, 4 wins, 8 losses, 3 draws One Day International ODI Debut: vs Pakistan, Sydney, 1992/93 Last ODI: vs Australia, Melbourne, 2000/01 *Adams' best ODI batting score of 82 was made against Australia, Port Of Spain, 1998/99 *His best ODI bowling figures of 5 for 37 came against Pakistan, Adelaide, 1996/97 *His ODI captaincy record was: 26 matches, 10 wins, 14 losses, 2 no result First-class *Adams' best first-class batting score was 208 not out *His best first-class bowling figures were 5 for 17 List A Limited Overs *Adams' best List A batting score was 112 *His best List A bowling figures were 5 for 36 External links *Cricinfo player profile of Jimmy Adams *HowSTAT! statistical profile of Jimmy Adams Category:West Indian cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:1968 birthsCategory:Living people